This invention relates generally to wall coverings, more particularly to border pieces which are attachable to a wall to create a framework on which a fabric sheet is mounted, making it possible to cover the surface of the wall without the need to prepare the surface or to adhere the fabric thereto.
Wallpaper was first used in Europe in the 16th Century as an inexpensive substitute for costly fabric hangings and tapestries. Later, in order to simulate the more attractive qualities of fabric, a flock technique was developed wherein fine bits of wool and silk were adhered to paper to impart a fabric-like facing thereto.
In recent years, for the purpose of covering an interior wall with an attractive textile fabric rather than a decorated or flocked paper, paper-backed fabrics have been produced which are capable of being applied to the surface of the wall in the same fashion as conventional wallpaper. Thus, in practice, the fabric-faced wallpaper supply is unrolled and cut into strips of a length appropriate to the height of the wall. These strips are coated with adhesive on their paper side and then attached in side-by-side relation to the wall surface.
To simplify the application of paper-backed fabrics to interior walls, there is disclosed in the patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,703 to Royal a fabric sheet having a pressure-sensitive adhesive coating on its back. The adhesive coating is protected by a cover sheet which is removed before the fabric sheet is pressed against the wall to adhere thereto.
Paper-backed fabrics suffer from the same problems experienced with conventional wallpapers, for before these fabrics can be adhered to the wall, it is usually necessary to strip the wall of old wallpaper, to repair cracks or holes and to otherwise condition the wall so that when it is thereafter covered with fabric, a smooth, unbroken fabric surface will be presented. Should the wall not be properly prepared, any defect in the underlying wall surface would be reflected in the face of the fabric adhered thereto.
In some instances, such as with cinder block and other walls having a rough surface, before a fabric-faced wallpaper can be applied, it is necessary to plaster the surface to impart a smooth finish thereto. Otherwise, the face of the fabric adhered to the wall will not be presentable.
With a view to overcoming the limitations of existing types of fabric wall coverings, a new system, known commercially as the Murlon System, has been introduced. This system makes it feasible to install all kinds of fabrics over new or old interior walls, without the need for glue and wall preparation, thereby obviating the problems involved in spackling cracks and seams and in whatever other steps are necessary to render the wall surface suitable for covering.
In the Murlon system, a framework formed of plastic channelling is fastened with staples or other means onto the edges of the interior wall to be covered. This wall, which may be formed of unfinished sheet rock, plaster, cinder block concrete or wood, requires no preparation other than the installation of the channelling. The fabric material to be applied to the framework is first cut to the exact dimensions required, taking into account that the fabric sheet is to be subjected to tension in the framework. Then the margins of the fabric sheet are glued to male chips which are turned 180.degree. and slotted into the female channels of the framework. The installation procedure is such as to tension the fabric sheeting from top to bottom, thereby imparting to the fabric wall covering a naturally smooth finish.
Fabric wall coverings of the Murlon system type have distinct advantages over those which are directly bonded onto the wall surface, for the clipping principle permits the wall covering to be readily removed and replaced without damage or mess. Moreover, when redecorating, the same fixed channel framework is used, thereby reducing redecorating costs and simplifying installation procedures. Another significant advantage of the Murlon wall covering system is that the choice of fabric is not restricted to a limited range, as with fabriccoated wallpapers, for it becomes possible to select from the full range of fabric styles, colors and textures which are generally available.
The chief practical drawback of the Murlon system, as well as of other systems which call for a high order of skill to install, is that the nature of the system dictates the use of wallcovering specialists who are professionally trained in installation procedures.
Because specialists are needed, installation costs are relatively high. Hence the American householder, even if he could afford such costs, is faced with the problem of finding and negotiating a contract with these specialists. And while in an affluent age, practical considerations have forced many householders into the role of "do-it-yourselfers," so much so that the typical homeowner now functions as his own house painter, plumber and handyman, because of the complexities and skills entailed in known forms of fabric wallcovering systems, the homeowner has not heretofore been qualified to make his own installation. As a consequence, high quality fabric wall covering installations have been confined to those few who have the means to afford expensive professional assistance.